There is conventionally known a printing label obtained by printing a desired character or graphic form on a printing tape in which a cut is formed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-58062). According to the prior art, a printing sheet having a back surface on which an adhesive is applied and a front surface on which printing is to be performed is temporarily attached to a base sheet having a front surface on which releasing agent is applied, whereby a printing tape is obtained. The above-mentioned cut is previously formed in only the printing sheet including the adhesive, and thus, only the printing sheet serving as the printing label can be peeled off from the printing tape and then stuck to an adherend.
The above printing label integrally includes a rectangular display part on which a predetermined printing is formed and a rectangular attachment portion extending outward from one end side of the display part. At the time of use of the printing label, the printing label is peeled off from the release sheet, then the display part is folded in half and layered, and then the attachment portion is stuck to an adherend, whereby the printing label can be used as a tag.